Good Luck
by DekiNo-Sama
Summary: Kagome is transformed into a child by a wild butch of people that are really trying to protect her? In reality the ones you trust the most are always the first to hurt you. Good Luck Inuyasha
1. I'm confused

"Inuyasha! Here it comes!", Miroku yells out throwing his scroll at a giant Ram demon coming up from the ground.

"Ha-aff!", Dodging Miroku's scrolls, Jakuwa headed toward an unconscious Kagome.

"Kagome! Hiraikotsu!", Sango yelled throwing her boomerang.

Jakuwa used its horns the defend against her demon bone, and continued to charge for Kagome; Inuyasha jumped in front of her insentient body, "Wind-Scar!."

"CaaaFff?", Jakuwa's eyes widened and quickly tried to dodged his blow but couldn't move in time, and was destroyed.

Sighing, Sango tried relaxing, "That was the fifth demon that attacked us today."

Shippo jumped on Kagome's lap and began to wake her up, "Kagome!"

Grunting silently, Kagome slowly lifted herself up, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Kagome?", Shippo asked her.

"I think so.", She replied.

"Now, What happened?"

"You and Sango were looking for wood, I guess the demon caught you by surprise, and threw you against the tree.", Miroku explained.

Standing up, she rubbed the back of her head, "Oh yeah now I remember…", she look at her hand to spot any sign of blood, "I didn't want to bring my bows and arrows."

"Ha.", Inuyasha place his sword back in it's sheath, "It's that kinda of idiotic mistake that put you in danger in the first place.", Inuyasha told Kagome.

Jumping up at his comment, "What do you mean by idiotic?!", Kagome yelled at him obviously upset.

"She's fine.", Sango smiled.

"I mean! You should start thinking for once!", Inuyasha yelled back.

"And sadly so is Inuyasha.", Shippo added.

"Insensitive Jerk! Oooo! You don't care about anyone but yourself.", Kagome exclaimed.

Going unnoticed by the group, a tornado zoomed by them and landed.

"Your really getting on my nerves, Kago--", Inuyasha was interrupted by his head being shoved into the ground as two feet stomped over him, "Hey Kagome.", Koga greeted her with a flower, to give to her.

Taking the flower unsteadily, she said, "Um, Thank you Koga."

"Grr!", Inuyasha hopped up having Koga jump off his head, "Koga.", He growled angrily, spitting out dirt.

Looking at the half-demon, thoroughly, "Trying out a new look mutt? It's looks good on you."

"Your one to talk!", He snarled.

"Oh no", Sango said desperately.

"Not again.", Kagome let out.

Shippo looked up at Miroku and poked him, "This ones all yours Miroku."

"E-hem Now now lets not fight in front such beautiful women.", Miroku said gesturing Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha childishly looked around him, "Beautiful women where?".

Thus getting Inuyasha a foot deep underground.

Xxxxxxxx

Shippo nibbled on his pieces of pocky, "Thanks Kagome."

Inuyasha sulked in the tree.

Miroku harassed Sango with his interest of her body.

Kagome lifted her bag, her legs leaning on the inward well, "Your welcome", She smiled, "Well, I'm off."

"Yeah, Yeah just be back in two days.", Inuyasha told her plainly.

"I'll be back in four… so don't follow me", She jumped the well ignoring any comments he may want to make.

"Women.", he said in a annoyed way.

Xxxxxx

"Mom! I'm home!", Kagome yelled opening the sliding door.

"…….."

No responds.

"Mom?.… Souta?…. Grandpa?… Anyone?", She asked moving from room to room.

"……."

Still no responds.

Kagome walked up toward her room and closed the door behind her.

"Meow.", Buyo purred at her feet with a note tapped to his back.

"Oh, Buyo", She lifted him to get him something to eat, "Fat cat.", She laughed.

_Dear Kagome, Me, Souta and Grandpa are out on a trip for souta's school, we both chaperoned we'll be back in two days._

_Love, Mom_

"The day I come home and they aren't even here.", Pouted Kagome.

She glanced at the clock noticing it's about five o'clock , "Well, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka should be out by now, I guess I should call them."

As if on cue…

_Riiiing_

_Riiing_

_Riii--_

She picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi?"

"…_.."_, Kagome heard no voices on the other line of the phone, "Moshi Moshi...?"

Dial tone....

She hung up the phone, "That's weird".

"Oh well", She said dialing Yuka's Number.

_"Moshi Moshi?", a female voice said._

"Hi Yuka."

"_Kagome? You should be in bed, Are you alright?",_ she asked franticalty.

"Yuka, I'm.. feeling better and I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out."

_"Oh, sure, Ayumi's Here with me",_ a sound of russles came from the phone.

_"Hi kagome!",_ She heard Eri say.

_"And I'll call Eri, okay so will see you in Ten?", _Yuka told her getting back on the phone.

"Yeah. I'll be at WacDonalds", She told them cheerfully, "See ya".

"See ya, Kagome.", They both exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sipping her Soy milk fruit juice, Kagome looks down at her lap as her friends continue to stare at her, "What?"

Eri looked at her seriously, "Don't play Koi-fish with us"

"Yeah", Ayumi agreed.

"Tell us about the Boyfriend!", Yuka included.

They nodded in unison.

"Um.. Not much has changed , He's still a Controlling, Loud-mouthed, Self-absorbed, Two-timing Jerk, you know the same.", she sipped her soy milk casually.

"Then, why are you still with him?", Yuka exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hojo is a much better choice."

_'Love conques all'._ Ayumi thought smiling.

"Guys!", she stopped them, "I--!"

"Hello, Kagome"

"Huh!", alarmed, felt a chill go down her back as she knew who was behind her.

Turning around she put on a annoyed smile, "Hi Hojo"

"I am very glad to see you back on your feet, how is your pinkeye doing, because I got you this", He rummaged through his backpack and took out a orange looking medicine, "Rub this on you face it with be good as new", he handed it toward her, smiling.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all looked at Kagome thinking the same thing, '_Aww he was worried about you'_

_"_Thank you, Hojo", she smiled, "But I don't need it anymore..."

_'I never needed it'_, She thought annoyed.

After breafly talking to hojo, he finally decided to leave, "Bye hojo."

"Bye Hojo", Yuka and Ayumi yelled.

Eri sipped her drink, "You can guess but I never tell"

"Eri! At lease tell us... did he kiss you at all?"

"I don't Kiss and tell.", she laughed.

Kagome stood up, "Well I guess I'll be leaving."

Yuka grabbed her arm, "But dont you want to know, if he-"

"No more, I uhh really have to go home."

"Kagome. Your nervous."

"Are we making you uncomfortable?"

"Uhh, no why would think that?"

"You know little miss Good girl, Kagome", Yuka commented.

"Hey I'm not... that good... i guess..."

"Completely and utterly"

"Yup"

"Your just too nice and Innocent."

"Yeah."

"Kudasai! Honto ichi Sake!"

Kagome gaped, "Your ordering Sake? Baka?"

"No, you have to try this it will take you off the good girl scale..., even just a little", Eri offered.

She wondered.... maybe just a sip?

It wouldn't hurt anyone, then again...

"Um... No I really just have to go.", Kagome grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Bye guys."

"Bye, Kagome"

Finally making it to her house Kagome took a breather, and opened the sliding door, "Ahh. finally ho--?"

A very large box was sitting in place of where she could enter, it was a little taller than her.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before", she said pushing it into her living room, "I wonder what it is."

On the right side of the box it said, _To: Higurashi, Kagome_

_From: _

She sighed annoyed, "Probably another gift from Hojo, She sighed, "I better see what is then send it back".

"I'll get a knife", She disappeared into the kitchen to get one when she returned...

"Okay let's open you u-"

It was cut opened though the middle but, still not open enough to see through.

She dropped the knife and slowly walked over to it, "S-someone's been doing my work for me.", She nervously whispered.

Walking toward the box she pushed it slightly, and it appeared to still be an ordinary box.

"Then what?", She questioned, using her arms to pull open the box.

Finally, she got it opened but still could see nothing, She slowly stuck her hand and..

Whoosh!

She was pulled into the box.

Then a child was pushed back out.

About five years of age, the girl started to cry.

A Skinny looking figure, with a red star painted on his right eye, and a circle on the left, somewhat like a clown; stepped out the box and laughed with a snort, "How cute, hahaha _Snrt",_ He looked over at the box and snapped his finger and in the blink of an eye, disappeared.

The girl stopped crying and questioned the disappearing sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Humh, 'I'll be back in four days so don't follow me' She says Who the hell does she think she is?", Inuyasha stood up.

"Well, I don't care I'm going to get her anyway.", he said.

Jumping in the well he put on his game face.

xxxxxxx

"Kagome! Kagome! Yo! I got a bone to pick with you!"

He said opening her house door.

"He-!", He noticed a little girl looking up at him off the floor.

"Hey girl where's Kagome?", He asked the child.

"Huh? I am Kagome, Silly", She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

_~DekiNo-Sama_


	2. Gone

_A/N: I apologize for my story and my absents; __I'm not really good at these type of stories so I am sorry if it seems boring._

_And systems have been down so I haven't been able to be near a computer._

_~DekiNo-Sama_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'What the hell?_', I thought to myself.

That was the only thing I could think, was this little girl telling the truth?

Could this girl be?

No, way.

That's stupid, this girl couldn't be.

Kagome?

"Wait, what?", I asked her, obviously.

She looked toward me and smiled again, then suddenly jumped up and hopped on my shoulders.

Which surprised me how high she could jump, "Doggie!", She yelled in delight, and grabbed at my ears.

"Hey get off me!".

I shook her down only causing her to frown and pout.

I guess this could be Kagome; Brown eyes, Black hair, her smile with a tooth missing, but ponytails?

As i stood there thinking, this 'Little Kagome' sat on the floor drawing with her fingertips.

"Stop that.", I yelled more at my self than her.

She gave me and laugh and ignored me, ran around me.

_'What the hell happened?_ '.

_'And why does this shit always happen when I'm not around'_

Finally, I know what I had to do.

The Hag will know what to do if anything.

I grabbed 'Little Kagome' by the waist and jumped out the door.

She held onto me as i leaped through the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Monk! Monk!"

"I assume you have brought, Back Lady Kagom...e", He voice fell silent as he saw a child grab the back of Inuyasha's leg.

"Ahem- I- um, believe there in a young girl attached to you, Inuyasha.", He lightly chuckled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Don't you think I know that?", He huffed annoyed.

"Well, Inuyasha did you make this girl a promise you cannot keep as such Koga's to Ayame?", He raised and eyebrow, laughing with his eyes.

"What the- No! Sadly, I am not a sick minded Women chaser like you."

"Hey! Miroku, Inuyasha What are you two doin--", She also notice the girl behind his leg.

"Why is there a child on your leg, Don't tell me Miroku finally got to you.", She exclaimed giving me an are you pervert look

"I am not a damn pervert.", He growled.

"Sango! Have you seen Kirara? I can't find her anywhere.", Shippo also stopped, to stare just a little, "I don't think I want to know."

"There's not much to say, this a child and it's behind me, that's all."

Shippo went to the girl and look at her, "Okay, Why would she be behind _you_?"

"I was asking the same thing.", Sango & Miroku said in unison.

"Fluffy!", She yelled in delight again and glomped Shippo.

"Hey what! What are you doing get off me! Ah!", Shippo ran around with 'Little Kagome' hanging off his little fluffy tail.

Inuyasha was getting aggravated.

"Will you all shut up?!"

"Anybody knows where the old hag is?"

"She's in her hut as always.", Sango pointed.

"Right.", Inuyasha walked off, leaving Kagome, she shortly trailed behind.

"Wait! Doggie!", She said not so quitely.

Inuyasha walked to her hut and open it slowly, "Hey Hag!"

"Hello, Inuyasha how have Ye been-?", Inuyasha cut her off.

"Yeah yeah enough with greetings, I have a problem."

"Hum? Ye? A problem? there be no such thing."She laughed stiring her stew.

"This is not the time for jokes I have a big big Big Prob-"

Finally, Keade noticed that a little girl behind him.

"Why do ye-? I thought you were getting Kagome--"

"That's the damn problem. This is Kagome!", He answered pushing her into the room.

Keade gave him a questioning look, "What-"

"I don't know how this is and can be Kagome, but somehow I know it is."

"Please, explain what happened, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha explained to keade how he went to find Kagome but found this girl instead.

"Hum...."

Inuyasha sat on the floor legs and arms crossed, with Little Kagome sitting right beside him, sitting quietly he waited for her responds, "Well...?", he asked Impatiently, "What do ya think?"

"Alright, it seems that this child may be Kagome, but how did this happen in the first place?"

"How the hell should I know?" He asked her irritated "I just showed up and she was like this!", He huffed.

"Hmmm...", Puzzled Keade turned Kagome around, to examine her, "Interesting."

Since Keade hadn't told Kagome to stop she began to twirl around, giggling.

After an hour of arguing with Keade about what do now.

Little Kagome, laid on the opposite side of Inuyasha and near Keade's feet, sleeping.

"Maybe you should spend a bit of the time with the girl, and ye will find some sort of answer to why this happened", She suggested. "It's not that easy, with Kagome this way she can get hurt easily; I ain't ready for all that", he explained. "Well, ye could take her home her family could watch her". He shifted into a more comfortable position, "When I came there her family wasn't home, and we need her here to look for jewel shards, Agh! Danmit! No matter what we do something's always wrong with it!."

"Inuyasha calm your voice--"

"Humm...?", Kagome lifted herself up and wiped her eye, and looked around herself then dropped her head back onto the floor and fell back asleep.

"Ye, are too loud you could wake the devil."

"Humph. Well what do you expect me to do?"

"Ye should keep an eye on the child and see if there is anyway to tell if she's under a spell, In the meantime I will try to make herb to see if I can bring the child back to normal."

"Fine", He agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha woke up quietly from the sight of light coming through-out the skies, but instead of seeing straight floor, a small face looked at him smiling, "Hihi! Sleepy head!", She giggled.

When did she---?

She woke up before me?

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You took foreeever to wake up!"

Inuyasha was just confused now.

"Oh um... My mummy says I'm a early tori! Cause I wake up really early!", She smiled again, "Come on! You up yet?"

"Uh, Yeah I'm up."

"Well, come on I woke up the other peoples so lets go!", She said dragging him along.

Outside Sango, was stretching; Miroku was creeping near Sango; Shippo was just getting up.

**Slap!**

Miroku greeted Inuyasha with a smile on his hand-printed face, "Ohayo Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Morn'n lecher, I'm going to get some fish."

Inuyasha put his arm in his sleeves, and Kagome walked next to his with her hands behind her, "I wanna catch fishes too!"

"Wait!", Came a woman's voice, she stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, "Here. Lady Keade asked me to deliver these clothes to you."

"Thanks.", She smiled.

She held the clothes between her fingers, "I'll go put them on, Don't leave without me, Okay?", She pointed toward him then ran off.

_'She was the strangest little girl I've met, isn't she worried where her Family is?'_

Inuyasha leaned his back against a tree waiting for her to return.

"I'm back", she said in a hurry, she was in a small purple kimono, with a black bow around the waist, "Lets go fishing!"

She laughed and ran past him to run toward the river.

Inuyasha was on the opposite side of the river, since Kagome had wanted to catch her own fish.

Child or no Child she was still as stubborn as ever.

Kagome grabbed at the fish that swam pass.

Inuyasha had plenty of fish to last a day or two, and looked around and didn't see Kagome, _'She probably headed back, she's everywhere lately.'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome? Yes Keade told me but,", Sango whacked him in the arm, "You idiot! You were suppose to be there!"

"Hey! Cut it out! It wasn't my fault, She was like that once I found her!"

"Okay but I haven't seen her, check with Keade."

"Humf Fine.", he grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"La la la la la la la...", Kagome sang just running she finger's along the line of the river.

She looked deep into the water looking at her reflection, and soon instead of seeing herself, she saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair wearing ruge along her lips, "Hello.", her sweet voice rang out; "Hi!", Kagome answered back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Airashii-ika, but you can call me Ika", she smiled and her body came up from the dripping river, she was drenched in a light blue Kimono, and hair tied back in a bun, she was much taller than Kagome would have guessed.

"Ok! I'm Kagome", she told her childishly.

"Oh I know who you are, an I'm glad I finally meet you..", She chuckled.

The woman began to tower over Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey old Hag! Where's Kagome?", I stormed in.

Keade blinked an eye at me and looked confused, "Is she not with ye?; I was sure ye and the child were fishing."

I looked around the room to find that she sure as hell was not with Keade, "Shit!" I cursed.

I came back to the river to find a one or two fishes left were she was standing, "Kagome?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Airashii- Pretty

Ika- Squid

_~DekiNo-Sama_


	3. The note

"Kurai-Sama!", Came her voice loudly seeking out her master. She ran through the corridor, leaving behind a trail of water. "Kurai-Sama!"

A man in a tall dark cape floating above her; looking gallant and strong she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his cold smoky gray eyes,

"K-kurai-sama…"

He kept his eyes from her, "Ika-san…. Why are you back…?". He turned fully as if in non-existence anger, "Didn't I tell you…"

"M- M'lord, I've brought the child this time…!", her voice bounced off and on the walls; Sleeping peacefully; She was there, stirring lightly in Ika's arms, he had to lean down to see her close.

He chuckles. "Well, done; we will need this child for our next mission.", He stood walking away.

"Ano! if you don't mind me asking…. What is our mission?"

"You need not be worried for now…Tonight you watch over her to make sure she does not go anywhere."

"Hai.", her eye shined as she looked at him.

"Good." He raised his wings, "Now… go where you are needed."

She bowed quickly, "Yes, Lord Kurai... i will obey."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**BANG!** "Damnit! How can she be gone?", Inuyasha clashed his hand against the table making few cup brake.

Miroku sighed, "Be calm, Inuyasha…"

"How in the hell am I gonna be calm?", He asked seriously.

Crying and sniffling came from Sango's lap, "You- You- You turn Kagome into

a little kid like me! And you lost her! You-YOU can't do anything right!", Shippo said accusingly.

"Shutupp Shippo, I angry enough as it is! And I wasn't the one that made her younger", He was sick of Shippo whining.

He buried himself into Sango's stomach, "Your a idiot!"

Grunting, Inuyasha lifted himself up, "I gotta go out and find her now!"

Shippo finally got up to say, "And when you do apologize for being such and baka!"

He was given a knot on his head for that...

xxxxxxxx

"La.. la... la... la..", Ika was near the river using her powers to water-brush her hair singing lightly.

Growling came behind her to a small red kitten staring at her. Sighing she addressed him, "Tategami... why are you here?"

He transformed himself into a human boy with red hair and brown eyes, "What happened? Kurai-sama pay attention to you?", he snickered; until her eye shined at the sound of his name.

"He asked if i would stay the night!"

"Soso?", He asked impressed, "Or are you reading too much into his words... again Oni-chan?"

"Iie! H-he asked if i could stay, and in those words!", She yelled pouting at her little brother's words.

He thought it over, "... It was an order for the child wasn't it?"

"No!", she said .

"Nya! meow! Yes he did!", Tategami rolled around on the floor like a kitten laughing and purring at her.

She started to huff and her face became really red, she transformed her brush into a bubble and squirted him.

"Ach! Damn Squid!"

"Stop acting up you two! That's my job."

"Doukeyakusha Kokugen?"

"Yup. Our mission isn't yet complete Ika-san, you still have to have woo someone.", He said with a knowing look; though it was hard to tell his facial expressions.

She smiles, "He asked me to stay the night!", She said excited.

Tategami sighed, "Reading too much into it…"

Still hard to tell but he steamed, "Not that someone!"

She looked down disappointed, "Ohh…."

"Hai, hai Kokugen-sama, we know.", she told him with a fake smile.

"That didn't sound assuring.", He said seriously.

"It was!", she said with the same smile.

He huffed in frustration, "Ika if all goes well, we can finally defeat the one who vexes Kurai-sama so. We can destroy him then we will go with our plan of giving back Edo"

She stood up in all seriousness, "Your right! Why are we here waiting we should move forward with our plans, Let go!", She said dragging pounds of water with her.

Tategami gawked at Kokugen, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Kokugen looking really pround with his chest puffed out sighs then gives a cute snort, "Because she has no idea where she's going… but it sure is fun to do."

Tategami shaped himself into a cloud, and floated over to Ika, "So anyway go luck for watching the child. Your gonna need it."

"Oni-chan Please, She's five now. How hard can taking care her be?"

xxxxxxx

Inuyasha jumped at the peak of another tree, sniffing the air; far below him was Miroku and the other shouting, "Anything here?"

"Nah, nothing."

Inuyasha hopped at the bottom with his Inutachi , "Damn it's like they made her scent invisible. I've searched dozens of these damn trees and all I've found is Catnip, villages, hot springs, and Ink….. Kami I hate ink….",Just thinking about Ink made his head spin.

"We'll find her.", Miroku said with confidence. "And those demons."

"We'll have set up camp here then and start in the morning.", Sango said.

Shippo announced, "I'm gonna go get some of Kagome's Goodies before Inuyasha gets to it", Seeing no one move he goes after it.

He had to hop to the forest to go back to Keade's hut, finally back he decide he wanted a lollipop, "Hey you!"

"Huh?", Turning around he saw a boy about his height, "Oh hi."

"I'm Genkou but my friends call me tategami!", he said eagerly.

"I'm Shippo, what are you doing around here?"

"I'm looking for someone, Do you know where I can find a monk, Mi-roku?"

"Yeah! He's one of my friends"

"Really?", he smiled, "Can you give him this letter?:

Running back with a goofy smile on his face because of his new friend he yells, "Miroku! Miroku!"

"What is it shippo?, " He yawns, looking at the fox.

"Here an Important letter for you." Shippo told him popping a lollipop into his mouth.

Sango walked over to Miroku, "What does it say?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me see it,", unavailing the note, he proceed to look inside.

和尚，我对你的有趣的新闻。我知道你是不是能够读取，但是当我需要你知道你会的。关于一切的真相很快就会暴露出来。  
哦，这不是犬夜叉。这是我的。 ~~寂寞发现

"I can't read this….", he announced to everyone." Inuyasha can you?"

Inuyasha snatched the piece of paper from him, "What the fuck? This is in Chinese! Disrespectful idiot doesn't even know Japanese!"

"Shippo who was it that gave you that letter?"

"My new friend tategami", he said proudly.

"What did he look like?"

"Um…. Short human boy with red hair."

Sango pondered, "I guess we'll have to find someone who speaks Chinese, ne?

"Wait a minute!", Inuyasha said , "Chinese? That doesn't make any sense!", he blinked.

"We live in Japan who the hell speaks Chinese?", He ranted.

"There are people who can speak Chinese, Inuyasha.", he told him, then whispered, "But, I'm not one of them…"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Ahhhhh! Quiet already! My head is killing me and you all keep going on.", An old drunken man madly shouted their way.

He leaped from the ground stumbled toward them, "You a monk with the bandaged hand", He took sip of his sake, "You the warrior woman", and another, "Loud cry-baby rabbit boy", he said pointing at shippo while taking another sip.

"Wha- Imma fox!", Shippo wailed.

He looked into space with a motionless expression, "Don't care. And don't even get me started on Cat demon here with his hot temper"

Inuyasha had a vain pulsing, "Ok, I don't care if he is drunk, Cat? I'll kick his ass!", Miroku held too hand in front of him, "Now Inuyasha he's an old man don't beat his senseless."

He drowned himself with more beer, "Anyway, if you need someone who speak Russian, I know someone…."

Sango looked at him confused, "No we need someone who knows Chinese."

He scratched his beard looking at her seriously, "Then I can help you!"

"Where can we find this person, old man?"He took another sip of his sake, "Hicp", then passed out.

"Great…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where am I?", Kagome asked, her voice echoing off the walls; It was dark but seemed to be somewhat pretty, Kagome's eyes scanned around the darkness until Ika figure appeared.

"Your with me, Ika", Ika laughed at how she rubbed her eyes.

"Where's dog-man", She asked.

She turned around, "Dog-man?"

"Oh, I mean Inu-yasha… My friend with the cute ears"

"I can't say I know him, but that fine because your going to stay here and be friends with me!", She smiled.

"I want to be friends with Inu-yasha!", she exclaimed sadly.

"But you have to say here. Okay?"

She inhaled, "Okay…", She then lifted herself up, looking around the room.

She saw the brightly colored orb, "What's this?", she picked it up and swung it in her hands.

"What are you doing?", Ika asked her seriously, "No, no, no What are you doing? You could do something bad…. Put it down!"

She looked at her with an innocent look, she gave a toothy grin, "Hai!", She let go of the orb, watched as it smashed away to pieces on the floor, She gave her an apology , "Oops! Gomen"

Ika blinked unnoticeable, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Kagome's eyes instantly shine, "Oh! What's that?"

**Crash!**

**"Ano. Gomen!", Kagome yelled again.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Kokugen reapplied his colored circle, "It is a burden sometimes to look this good…", He sighed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: I know so short, and you hate me for it but hang in there! Please!**

**Arigatou.**

**AN2: Kurai- Angel**

**Tatagami- Copy**

**Kokugen- clown**

**~DekiNo-Sama**


	4. Chapter 4

Ika sighed in defeat as she soaked her skin in her private springs.

Not far into the water she could hear her brother laughing at her.

Splashing his hair away from his face he turned to her, "So, Ane… How was your first two days with 'The child'?" he smirked, his red bangs dripping into his eyes.

"Leave me alone I'm trying to sulk…" her tentacle tuckering back into her skin.

He transformed himself back into a baby lion, and rolled his diamond like eyes

Giggling could be heard not too far along, "Ika-Chan! Where are you?"

She deepened herself to the water.

He crawled himself around the springs ducking his face closer to the water, to see her face, "So your just gonna drown yourself in water until the little girl goes away?"

She looked at him sadly, "You know I can't do that…. It's impossible for me to drown—"

"Okay, feel sorry for yourself."

She looked at him seriously, "There is nothing in my house that she won't touch!"

"Well, she is a little girl."

"Huh. Thank you very much for that obvious comment…"

"Ika-Chan!" was heard again.

She completely disappeared into the water.

"Wow hiding from a five year old?" he chuckled becoming a teenage boy," That's sad… I wonder what Kurai-Sama will say when he sees this."

Ika's mind raddled thinking of all the harsh things he might say to her:

'_You can't even handle a child?'_

'_You are incapable of doing the most simple of tasks!'_

'_If you think I will let you serve me now, you are wrong.'_

'_Your uselessness might be contagious, leave me. '_

'_AHH_!', Her mind screamed, he was right.

She stood up, "You're completely right! Kurai-sama will never let me become his bride if I don't do the simplest of tasks! I will be the kindest and sweetest of captures, and then he will definitely love me!"

He sighed, "Ehh, Whatever gets you to sleep at night…"

She smiled.

Ika watched as her tentacles became hands again, and ran off to find the child 'Kagome'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been at least two weeks since Inuyasha had been looking for Kagome non-stop, he barely stopped to sleep, sometimes leaving Sango and Miroku behind.

Inuyasha dash along the path of another forest looking for some or even just a little of her scent and it was rather difficult considering her scent had changed somewhat ever since she became a child.

Miroku and Sango followed up behind him riding on Kirara.

"Inuyasha, please take some type of sleep.", Miroku tried to convince him.

"Never." He said plainly.

Sango agreed, "You will wear yourself out if you don't listen!"

"I'm the reason she got captured."

"But you don't know where you're going!" they said in unison.

He didn't care.

He hurried to where ever the hell he was going.

He realized something while she's been gone, he actually missed when she yelled at him, he missed when she would talk about school work, he missed the smell of her hair.

But he didn't miss the fact that she was now a child he was going to find her and change her back right after he kills the assholes that decided to kidnap her.

'_Hold on Kagome, I'm going to find you.'_

The next night Inuyasha passed near a patch of catnip with ink near by making him pass out.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha worriedly, "Miroku is Inuyasha going to be okay?"

He smiled, "He'll be fine Shippo, no need to worry."

Shippo huffed, "About that idiot? Never!", he crossed his arms, _'Kagome, are we ever going to see you again?', _he missed her so much.

Birds flew over shippo's head as Keade yelled to them, "Aye! Bring the ignorant Hanyo now, I have ye Medicine"

Seeing no one move she pace herself toward them, muttering something about "These younger ones thinking they know what's best"

She handed a bottle of herbs to Sango, "Do not give him all of that there bottle, ye will be needing it later"

Miroku looks at her confused, 'Why does she think we will use this later?'

As if she knew what he was thinking, "Ye will be needing it later, no question."

Sango let Inuyasha drink the strangely colored medicine.

"Ahugh! Ahugh!" Inuyasha eyes bulged out and he jumped up, "What the fuck!"

Shippo grinned ear to ear, "I'm waaaaaaaaay smarter than Inuyasha right Sango?"

She sighed put the cap back onto the bottle and replied, "Of course no question…"

"What! Who do you think you are Runt!" Inuyasha pelted Shippo on the head repeatedly.

"WHAAAAA! ", Shippo whined, "Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me! …..", Shippo quickly was silenced.

Sang and Miroku quieted down as well as Inuyasha looked at his feet.

He finally filled the silence with his whatever attitude.

"Well, What the hell are we laying around her for? We gotta go find the loud mouthed, irritating girl.", he said raising to his feet getting ready to take off after stretching his limps.

Miroku looked at him blindly, "Inuyasha, are you sure your well enough to look for kagome?"

Sango agreed, "Yes, we can tell your saddened now that kagome has been kidnapped and don't think you show look for her in your condition…"

He popped a bone on his arm and laughed, "What are you going on about..?", e go up and lifted shippo by the tail making him whine, "If we wanna find the jewel shards we have to find Kagome and to find Kagome we have to go **now**."

Sango Looked at him surprised to see his concerned and determined face. And nodded in understanding, "Lets- HENTAI!", Sango suddenly yelled and slams her boomerang on Miroku's head, "Damn Hentai! Couldn't you have waited to do that?", She looked at Inuyasha, "Lets just go….", leaving an semi-unconscious Miroku behind.

Shippo shook his head hear Miroku whisper, "Worth….. It…."

He rolled his eyes, "He never learns..."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Enzeru Kurai was start up his mix that concluded to this mission.

Doukeyakusha Kokugen appeared on one of the table he had, "Gooooooooooood Morning!"

Kurai face red, yelled at him, "Quiet you-!", he ran his hand through his dark purple bangs, "Do not make any noise I am trying to concentrate."

"Ooooooo Snappy.", seeing Kurai's eyes roll as he tried to ignore him.

"Why are you here anyway?', Kurai asked in monotone question.

Kokugen crossed his arms and looked over to him, "They have come looking for her."

He sighed, "I know. It'll will be done before they get here"

Kokugen snorted, "So when can we relive Ika of her duties and start our big surprise?"

"Soon! …It's not ready yet….."

He looked at himself in a mirror, "Whatever you say Kuraaaaai-Sama."

Xxxxxxx

Ika sat a watched Kagome run through the meddow of flowers listening to he constant talking.

"…He's not even human I don't think! But he likes me I know he does! And he's grumpy. I have grandpa! Did I tell you that? Well I do! And-"

'_I wonder what Kurai-Sama would want with her as a little girl… from what I've heard about her from Kokugen she was useful as a ditsy teen. _GASP _hopefully Kurai-Sama doesn't have a thing for younger girls! If he does what will I do? I could get Kokugen to change me into a child but the would probably ruin the PLAN I don't even know what it is, it must be important for a my love to keep to keep it from me… Ugh I just don't know because I have to watch this girl, this child.'_

"….Buyo's fat now, I don't know what he ate but he's really fat now…. Are you listening to me?", Kagome asked.

She wavered her hands at her, "Yeah something about a fat cat….."

"Yup!", She grinned.

"Okay can you just be quiet for a minute and sit down?", she said looking at the sky.

"…"

"It's so calm out here…."

Kagome broke out into a fit's of crying, "W-what? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kagome sat and wiped her eyes, "I-I-I….. I want Inuyasha!"

She looked at her seriously, "Doggie-man?"

"No! Inu-yasha!", She said in a angry slow way as if she didn't understand, "Where is he? Where am I? and why… am…I…", Kagome looked at her hands, then her hair, then her feet and her shadow and shook freaking out inwardly and out.

Ika didn't know what happened she wasn't supposed to know **his** name, remember her family, or realize that she was a child, "Now Kagome-Chan, I want you to just calm down okay…?"

She did the only thing she could thing of, "ahhhhh! What the hell happened to me? I-I-I-I- ", she fainted.

'_oh no…. she fainted… she knows…. Kurai-sama… my love is going to think I helped her remember….. This is not going to look good on our wedding vows…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He could feel his back ache again, and himself getting tired, but the one that he hoped he's hear but didn't want to hear…

_"ahhhhh!"_

"Kagome? That's Kagome's voice higher in pitch but that's her voice.", he raced toward the irking, ear popping scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohhhhh noooo. Kurai-sama your aren't going to like this!"

Kurai-sama floated above there head reading something, grinning to himself, "Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! Now that I have done it, I will not have to be happy about anything again!"

Ika handed Kokugen the uncousious girl, "What do you mean _Kurai-Sama_?", she got all stary-eyed when she said his name.

"Give me the girl the mission is now almost complete."

"But… she knows….."

"It's doesn't matter anymore."

Kokugen put his hand on his hip confused, "But surry they heard the scream of-"

"That's what I'm hoping for…. Now the girl.", Kokugen hand her the child unsteadily, "Now! Ika-San are you ready to see the mission?"

"I don't know anymore, my love….."

"Nonsense."

Xxxxxxx

~DekiNo-Sama


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**: This *may* contain mature content, not for the weak at heart.

_Disclaimer: _Honestly, if I did own Inuyasha I wouldn't be creating FANMADE mature stories I would be making these into episodes. :D

AN: I have been so busy lately I haven't had time for anything.

Applying for college is a lot more stressful these days so sorry I took so long; I hope you like it and give me feedback.

Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxx

He didn't know how long he had been searching… 2 days? 3 days? But he finally found it.

It surprised him how he didn't notice this scent and how strong it was.

It seemed as if he would have noticed this back at Keade's hut.

How did they hide it so well?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rammed his way through the paper windows, in a huge hut.

How could I have missed this?

Kagome scent is so strong….

How could I have not noticed it before?

He looked around a completely empty room, looking as if someone had moved.

He sniffed around to search where her scent was strongest.

Inuyasha slightly jumped to hear a very familiar voice.

"_What?"_

He could hear so clearly, like they were in the same room as him but it was completely empty.

"_You're lying! He would never… I…. He… How could he… I-"_

"Kagome!"

"_Why? Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"_

"…"

"_Answer me!"_

"_If you would let me explain"_

"_Don't touch me! Ow! You're hurting me!"_

"KAGOME!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why did we start doing this?**

**Was it just to protect you or maybe…? Us?**

**Was it for his self-esteem we had to protect? Or did we have to stop him before he hurt you too…?**

**Back when he used to smile if only we could go back and change time we wouldn't have had to take you away from him.**

**I didn't know him… No… We didn't know him.**

**But once that name crossed his lips, it was sure….**

**We would never forget.**

**To see her now, fallen in a drifting heart-ache to see him go.**

**Sure, I've watched…. I have that power.**

**But, I couldn't be sure, no never sure.**

**We're you in love? Yes, I think so.**

**Did you try to contain it? Hundreds of times.**

**Did it work? No**

**I feel like he doesn't know but when I think back I know he remembers….**

**The people he's hurt.**

**The children he's slaughtered.**

**The lives he's ruined.**

**I know he could have controlled it.**

**And you… Poor thing. Fell for him the second you met him. He's not what you think.**

**Hopefully this will work and you will remember it too.**

**If not… Let's hope for the best.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Five years ago-

Ika bandaged a young boy's leg, "You better be careful this time, and don't go too far.", He just nodded and ran out.

Doukeyakusha peered over Enzeru's shoulder, asking him once more.

"Are you done yet...?"

Enzeru slammed his brush on the table, "Well, maybe if you _stop _drinking sake Stop talking, I can finish quicker!"

His intoxicated breath heaved under, "Oh, Kurai-Chan, You know hard work hurts my spirit…"

"Don't get comfortable, with my first name!"

"But you both have such cute name, and I have to say them when my spirit gets at it's highest point!"

Ika-San flamed over, "Well, maybe you need a little less spirit…. And stop upsetting him!"

Doukeyakusha scowled, "Don't ruin my fun." he perked up floating above, "I love the way his vein pops when he's mad. Isn't it just so manly, **Ai-Ra-Shii I-Ka?**"

Ika's tentacle shaped itself out of her hand and slapped him, "Stop calling me by my full name, you know it pisses me off!"

He sighed, whispering "it's not my fault you hate your name", leaving Ika to growl, "I don't!"

He disappears and popped back on the table Enzeru had been working on, "Baka! Get off!" he yelled swinging at him.

"Oh, Kurai-Chan doesn't be so mean…" Ika stopped in her tracks when she was about to hit him again, to smell the air.

Ika-San looked up at the skies, "Does anyone else smell smoke?"

Doukeyakusha laughed at her, thinking she was joking, "Of course! It's the festival's drum~ Come on have some sake and live a little." He grabbed her arm, smiling.

She huffed, "Please! Sake is not going to change my attitude!"

"Your right, why would i ever think someone as boring as you could liven up."

"Wha? Who do you think you are-?"

Those two could fight through a blizzard and not notice, in fact, they have.

Arguing coming from the Squid like woman and clownish man, were quieted from a burning tree, crumbling at there feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the two were silenced screams, cries, and the burning of rubbish, straw and wood filled they're lungs. "No…" Ika whispered

Ika jumped in the air and leaped across the village watching in fear with tears starting to drip out as she watched person after person drop down dead.

Doukeyakusha tried to help the injured souls that needed guidance.

"Cursed and foul Demons!" Doukeyakusha shouted.

A small demon with dragon-like features and no mouth popped out of his hat, "but you're a demon."

Doukeyakusha frustrated ignored him, "Quiet Kiko! Now's not the time, but now that you're here help me with this."

Kiko puffed a swept of ice out his mouth into the demons attacking him.

"Airashii!" Enzeru cried out, "What are you trying to do?"

Airashii sprung her tentacle out, trying to make the water out of the sweat dripping down her forehead, she ignored him, she loved him but there was nothing that he could do.

Everyone knew he was powerless near fire, that's why he didn't move, or more like couldn't.

"…Help…" the moans of elderly people buried under the dirt to stay from the fire didn't help much, blood poured against her slippers, she ran out the house without her shoes.

"_**Muwhahahah",**_ Demon black eyed men, riding small bloody horses, yelled chopping people into a large pot, _**"Never hold off men. At this rate we'll never go hungry**_." A Far off voice yelled while laughing, _**"Never spare mercy for the Old, the Sick, Child, nor the Women"**_

In a puddle of blood, children were scattered across the plain.

Some were crying over their dead parents bodies.

"Wake up! Don't leave me!" A little girl cried, pushing at a discarded arm.

The smoke fogged her lungs, making it hard for her to breath and see, even coughing hurt.

So she didn't.

"Doukeyakusha, Come to me!" He floated himself over to her.

"I hate when you do that…"

"Never mind that! Try to find the leader of these killers, and Kill him first!"

"What are you going to do?"

"….. Find someone." She gave a smart nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Enzeru POV)

I used a staff the hold myself up; I could feel fire being sizzled into my flesh, eating me from the inside.

I always hated fire, it's the one thing I could live without, it weakened me, I could barely even speak with it around, but I had to find her, Even if she doesn't know.

I had to find a way to tell her.

They raised a child together, lived together, Ate together.

I just hope it wasn't…

"_**There's another one! Take him down**_!" Demons from the left, right and above came over to chop what little strength I had in my legs to carry me from the villainous demons. I watched as they closed in around me, as I backed from them I asked, "So, do you want you skin peeled or sliced?", Even when holding a staff to keep my balance I kept confidence to never waver their believe in my strength.

A skull-faced demon smirked at his confidence, _**"You seem damn sure of yourself"**_, He said staring me in the eyes, probably searching for fear.

"Shouldn't I be?" I smiled back, inhaled much air to keep myself from passing out.

Another demon hollered in the back, _**"Don't bother with that weak one, I smell others, fresh blood!"**_

I knew what he smelt. Airashii-Chan… I have to distract them to give her time to find him, even if I was injured.

Only injured. There was no way I was going to be killed while fighting these pushovers.

"Fresh blood…? You couldn't get fresher then me! If you think you have what it take then show me the extent to your power!" I nearly wailed as I watch them begin to leave.

The same demon waved a hand at me, _**"And Let Master waste energy on you? Please-!"**_, Interruptedly a dark voice with red and blue bleached eyes spilled in, _**"I don't mind, seeing what he has, If he has the will-power and stupidity to fight me, then let it be done."**_

Whispers were spread before the other demons laid way for their master to come through.

"_**If you are ready…" **_another burnt tree's leave blew toward their feet.

He sharpened his claws, in order to cut me, being already weakened from the smell of smoke I couldn't even feel it, but it still had much damage.

I could feel my body slipping, but I would pour all my energy into this. "…. Burnt Blood! …." I expelled a small energy disk from my hand.

He left a surprised look on his grimace features as it sliced, bubbled, and boiled, its skin.

_**"I think he's had enough, Master Ya"**_, One demon had to say

"_**I Know that it's never enough, he'll know that soon."**_

"_**Master?" **_the demons asked as his skin started to bubble and signed.

*_Peessttt_*

He dissipated into a Shiigami

_Hfft Hfft_... I could feel myself weakening and I knew that the demons knew it too.

"Enzeru! Where are you?" at the sound of their voice they began to dissipate.

**Black-Out**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dead. They were all dead.

I don't even know one person that could have survived.

Even the people that we tried to save still passed and bodies were carried off later to be eaten.

People that did survive are probably with them, we have to save them at all cost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Airashii POV)

I stood wiping my eyes as I knew that he had passed out from the smell of fire and smoke, I also noticed he had used his powers.

That idiot!

I love him so much.

I left his body for Douke-baka to watch over him, I know that wasn't a mistake.

I could feel my body being overheated from all this fire, maybe that's why Kurai-Sama and I get along so well.

We both can't stand fire.

I am a squid demon, so fire is naturally is my enemy, but I still do not quite understand why he hates fire so much, it just seems to be his natural enemy also; which is another reason I love him.

Every step I took, it would seem to steam, no matter what.

I sliced passed demons following the trail, I could find him even if blind.

I stood along a metal bearing on the forest flooring; I could see the demons that killed most of the villagers, chewing the meat off bones.

Surviving people were tied or dying in a wrapped bag.

She hid from the side, hoping to catch the leader off guard.

Demons were laughing to themselves, _**"He was begging me for mercy and ask me to spare his daughter so I decapitated him and killed the brat right after. Hahahah. It was better than sex!"**_ he growled to the others.

'_They're cruel and heartless, how could they do this? I can't even imagine…" _Airashii thought to herself.

"If the same thing happened to you?"

She gasps hearing a voice suddenly behind her.

"You thought you hide yourself so well. You thought maybe you could talk and convince us to stop…. You thought. **Wrong.**" Many of the demons came behind her and held her arms behind her.

She was already too weak to fight back all she could do was speak to them, "What do you want? Who are you? … What are you?"

He cracked his neck to the side, leaving his silver hair to gleam.

"Me?" he chuckled, picking up a small child by the arm.

"Ma…ma!" The boy whined, trying to reach for her.

He came close to her ear, gripping the boy's arm tightly, "I _want_ to hear you pain and anyone else's", and she felt her eyes plead with him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Let him go…."

She used what little water to slice the demon's arms from her, "I said LET HIM GO!"

He flipped into the air dodging her blind fury, "Ah ah ah! I haven't answered all your questions yet."

"Mama! Its hurts! It's hurts!" The child's arms seem to turn from red to purple so fast.

"Please… Let him go!"

"Aww but we have barely gotten to know each other." He said completely twisting the boy's arm, separating it from his shoulder completely.

"Ahhh! Mama! MAMA!" The boy's cries were completely ignored by the harsh demon with crazed eyes.

Another demon snuck up behind her and cut her leg nearly off, "Ahhh!"

"AIRASHII!" it was of course the love of her life, but she felt worthless, their child was about to die and there was nothing she could do.

He was tied in ropes, "Where is Dou!" She could see him also tied but to a metal bear unconscious.

"Ignore me again and you'll be next." He laughed, cutting into the child's chest with his bare claws.

"B-blood r-rays", more energy was toppled from his body…

Part of her wanted to scream: _'No! Stop if you use all your energy you won't make it!' _But the other part of her makes her keep her mouth shut hoping it would save '_their' _child.

Only tears and in an uncontrollable state she whispered, "….Who are you?"

"I am InuYasha.", His bleached red eyes, laughed, "I'm kind of important so you might want to remember, the one who give you much hurt and plans to hurt much more. You're not the only one. I have nothing dear to care about, so there is nothing you can take from me that will hurt me" He cackled.

Finally, he engraved a final cut into the boy, "ma…ma…", ribbon of blood out faded the color of his red Kimono, he looked at the dead child's face and twisted his neck then threw it down as if garbage, "Ehh, I'm bored with him now."

He snapped his fingers making his demoness army let them go and walk after him, **"We're just letting them go, Master Ya?" **A jackal faced demon asked.

"**Aww, I was still hungry!" **A snake faced demon whined.

"Oh, we aren't done eating, we're just…." He turned back to look at the mentally scarred _"family",_ **"Looking for more variety."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!" Ika-san Pounded on the wooden floor, "No, never feel sorry for him! After him killing your son right in front of you? You look of apology in his eyes; he did it… because he enjoyed it? I will never forgive that bastard!" She felt tear come back to her eyes, "Doki-kun… was the only reason I even had to stay with Kurai-Sama…. Now he doesn't even look at me the same way! ….. He never will, either…"

She looked at this Child…. Well, not so much a child anymore, when she got her memories back the spell wore off and she turned back into a teenager…

Ika-san felt bad for her, she fell in love with an evil and spiteful demon, and she was being tricked into helping him find something…. (Dou-Baka hadn't told her what it was) to help him achieve ultimate power.

This poor unfortunate soul was being tricked, but unknowingly to herself, for love left her blind….

If it weren't for him, that Inuyasha!

Kurai-Sama would let me call him, "Enzeru-kun" again. He would smile again. He would still be a pure angel. Yes, an angel mistakenly let out of heaven. He wouldn't have lost his wings to the dark side; he wouldn't be cold to me….

He would... Would he? I still love him and will always but would he or will he ever share the same feelings… _now_?

Am I doing the same as this Kagome girl and being foolishly in love with a man that will never love me?

Another Question, why him? Why did she have to fall in love with the most evil of people and be let astray? I'm sure in her eyes, he's tricked her, and fooled her into thinking he's _good._

I thought I knew what good was until… I lost my son….

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Kagome POV)

"Oi…." I woke with a massive headache, Like I had suddenly jump back to start when it can to puberty. "All I remember is lights and a box and…" huge starry eyes with pale ghost makeup, stared me down.

"Hi."

….." AHHHHHHHH!" I'm freaking out! If I see a clown!

"Dou-Baka! What are you trying to do scare the life out of her?" a very beautiful woman, looking far more human than the makeup he (I think it's a he) put on his face.

"Morning sweetie!" She smiled at me.

I wanted to smile back but this was just too freaky for me!

"Ahem… Uhhh, morning?"

"Good breakfast time at last, Kiko! Wake up! I'm starving." a small dragon peeked out of his head flying to the kitchen, mumbling something about "Damn people can't get their own food"

For such a small guy he could lift four plates at once! (He looked like he couldn't be more that five inches tall!)

He handed me a large bowl of rice, "Hiyo! I'm Kiko! The adorable one! And I hope you enjoy your stay here".

Yum, this is almost as good as the way my mom makes-Wait- Wait- Wait. _Stay_?

"Did you just say _Stay_?" I asked.

Ignoring me, the clown faced man yelled at Kiko, "Hey Kiko why did you bring me that much rice?"

Kiko just smiled and replied, "Ika-Chan told me not to give you much."

I asked again, "Um, excuse me!"

Clown man looked angry, "Why the hell not?"

This Ika person laughed, "Idiots don't need much food, and they don't have much brain power anyway! So it's a waste of food. Dou-Baka"

"Umm-"

"I think you're a waste of air!" Dou-Baka replied.

"Oh that was clever come up with that all by yourself?"

"SUMIMASEN!" I yelled exasperated, it's too much to hear them fight; it's just like Inuyasha & Shippo!

Inuyasha…. I wonder what he's doing right now…

"I'm sorry! We were ignoring you…."

"Oh, ummm did you say _stay_? As in _living_? As in _here", _I was kind of irritated, but I kept a straight face, "Are you serious?" … or not….

"Yes you will be living here now." I hear another voice come out of now where this time a man's voice, it was dark and cold…. It reminded me of Sesshomaru's…

"Good job by the way, I can never get those two to shut up."

I stood up fully upset now, "Who do you think you are, telling me where I'm going to live? You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Dou-Baka seems to be floating on an invisible cloud above me…. Its soooo weird… and strangely hypnotizing… No don't get distracted!

Dou-baka spoke up, "Oh, no this is gonna be hard I can feel it."

I wanted to voice out what I wanted to know, "Just who are you guys anyway?"

Ika-San stood up and smiled. "Just call me, Ika-San! I'm a squid demon! "

Dou-Baka tried to stand and fell off his cloud, "Um he he, I'm Doukeyakusha. I love to time travel. Past, present, future? You name it, been there done that. Also I'm a little bit of a clown. And love the guys", He winked.

Kiko jumped on her shoulder, "I believe we have already been introduced." He laughed.

Doukeyakusha pointed toward him, "YOU! If you have time to make friends, you have time to clean! Get to it mister!" Kiko scrabbled away to Doukeyakusha's Hat.

I nodded, and smiled at everyone's openness, "So who are you-?" I was '_going'_ to say. Going being key word because by the time I looked for the dark man, he was gone. I wonder if he's always this mysterious.

Ika-san whispered to me, "He is Kurai-Sama, and yes he is always mysterious." How did she know what-? Never mind.

"Oh ok…? My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm just… a human. Not much to say there."

"Well, it was nice knowing and nice getting to meet all of you, but I have to go." I tried to walk sheepishly away.

"But you can't leave!" Kiko said sadly at me.

"Sorry, Kiko-Chan but I have a son to worry about and all my friends waiting for me!" I said hoping they would get the picture… to no avail.

I tried to walk outside the door, but every time I opened a room door, it would lead me straight back to them.

"No, you really cannot leave. We won't let you." This Kurai-sama came back to say.

"Look, Kurai-sama. I don't know what curse or spell or whatever you put on this house but you aren't going to keep me here, now let me out!"

'This one is probably going to take training', Doukeyakusha whispered to Ika-san.

Seeing he cover her eyes and nodding I started to wonder.

Training? What do they mean by that?

He gripped me by the wrist, and look my in the eyes," I can't do that. You see…"

He swung me into another 'room' dropping me onto the floor and he flied above Me., "G-get away from me or I'll scream!"

"Do it then, if you have the energy to waste then do it!"

I could feel him closing in! What does he want with me? "Inuyasha!"

He jumped down and asked, "What makes you want to help that demon?"

"Ugh, let go!" Energy burnt his hand as he let me go, looking at the '_acid' _in his hand.

"Purifying energy? Looks like you aren't all human at all." I slid back.

"W-what do you mean? Who are you talking about?" I asked. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain anything to you, I might as well let Ika do it", I felt an air of relief leave my throat that I didn't know I was holding.

I saw the door slide open as he walked out and Ika walk in, "She just got more interesting", I heard him say.

"Hey sweetheart." I was glad to see her friendly to me, he was freaking me out.

I was seriously afraid of what he 'Might' do!

"Sorry if he scared you, but I guess he didn't want to wait he wanted to find out what you were all about; before we even got to know each other." , she looked at her hands folded in her lap and started speaking slowly and sadly.

"I know this Inuyasha guy you were talking about and…"

"Inuyasha? You know him? Can you take me to him?" I started getting excited to know there might be a way out.

"I don't know him like you know him sweetheart… What I tell you… You may not believe but at least stay until the end you may not want to hear it but I has to be said…", For some reason the smile that I didn't even know was gleaming across my face began to shrink as the story began and kept leaving slower and slower from each word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She won't believe me she'll never believe me! Of course not

I could tell by the way she act when you even mention his name, she's like a puppy excited to see her master after 2 long years gone.

I wouldn't believe it either but it had to be told. This is why he must be killed and harshly maimed, he has too suffer like her made us suffer.

"You- You're lying! He wouldn't … I-he! Never!" She looked at me in complete shock.

"So why did you turn me into a child? What was even the point of that? Was there even a point? Are you trying to confuse me? Why would you make up lies without even knowing him?"

"No sweetheart! It's not lies! You may not want to believe it but I know what I saw and….. What he did…" I could feel myself tearing up….

"…!" Crap! He's here already? Well there is no way she'll ever hear him. He can bang, scream or make up lie but there is no way that she'll be able to hear his lies.

"Don't call me _sweetheart_!"

"Kagome!" I was trying to make her think rationally, she truly loved and believed him? Well welcome to the dishonorable club. I grabbed her arm to try and stop her from crying.

"Don't touch me! What? What have I ever done to you?", if she didn't calm down, then he will have to train her and I don't need that! She was such a sweet girl and I can't let it happen to her!

I covered her mouth to muffle her angry screams of disbelief.

I really do like her but. OUCH SHE BIT ME!

Kurai-Sama's guard's busted their way in and rammed me out the way, tied her up and clamps her in chains, "Ow you're hurting me! Let go! No! Stop!" She wailed in pain.

**CLINK!**

I could see her slowly pass out as they smack a small strip of mist around her and her passed out hitting her head.

I felt my arm stiff up and I felt horrible about taking her from him, but then again I didn't.

Xxxxxxxxx

(Inuyasha POV)

I could hear her but I couldn't see her, "Let go! …", This stressed me out more than anything else.

Silence? It's been way to quiet lately.

"Damnit!" I frustrated dragged up the tatami floor, leaving a gaping hole in the ground.

I leaned my exhausted body, against one of the wooden borders, "Damnit! Damnit Damnit!", I repeatedly banged my head against this wood bared.

I leaned in my lap and held my face in my hands, "I can't only wonder what they are doing to her.. I Gotta know now!"

Sango started to slowly walk toward me, "Inuyasha there is nothing you can do…."

"… This is all my fault I promised to protect her, and now I can't even be with her. I feel so stupid!"

Miroku shook his head at me, "It could have happened with anyone of us, it's ok Inuyasha-"

I started getting angrier, I wasn't really listening to what they had to say I was just to pissed to listen, I exited the hut and removed my sword from its sheath, flinging it away from me, like Sango's Boomerang.

It cut down a few trees before transforming in the hollow of a tree.

"We'll go to Keade, If we just get to her maybe she can help us-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE GONNA DO HUH?", I feel anger welding up in my eyes, "She couldn't even help me when Kagome was transformed, now I don't know if Kagome is transformed still or not… I don't know how vulnerable she is… I don't know…", Shit, I better not start crying….

**SPING!**

"OW", I yell at Miroku, he hit me in the head with Hirakoshu, "The fuck, you hit me for?", I yelled more pissed than anything.

That got rid of the tears and now anger replaced them, "I should knock you out where you stand, Monk!"

"Well, start acting more like yourself and I won't have to hit you!"

"I- … Hmmf!", I huffed in rage_, 'Damn monks think they know everything…'_

Sango cut between us, and gripped my sword from the tree, handing it to me, "Now, ladies can me go already? We have to tell Keade about this so she can check it out."

"Yeah yeah… Ladies? You think your so funny, don't you Sango?", I huffed again.

I don't know what the hell I was thinking, I'll never give up Kagome, we're going to find a way to bring you back, no matter what the cost.

I knew I had determination marked on my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope you enjoyed it so far, because I am exhausted! D:

So, really, it would help if anyone you guy reviews, they make me want to update faster.

Also, special thanks to Lovekit, she made me spend all night writing this, I hope you like it!

Please review and voice your opinion, I don't mind flames, it doesn't bother me in the least. :D

&AN: xD Sorry guys! No mature content yet, but expect it in the next chapter ;D

~**DekiNo-Sama**


End file.
